The World's Greatest First Love--Girl Edition
by Candyland'sVirtue
Summary: As she sat there, enveloped in her lover's arms, her arms, tears ran down her cheeks in couplets. Onodera Ritsu had never felt happier in her entire life. But...seriously, how in the hell had things become like this? Fluffy one-shot, Fem!Takano/Saga x Fem!Ritsu. Warning: Contains Yuri. Yuri girlxgirl, don't like don't read. Rated T for language. Dedicated to my lil' kouhai CX


**Hey there. Glad you could drop by, you sexy motherfucker you~ (;**

**Well, this is going to be different from what I usually write.**

** This time around, Ritsu & Takano are ****_girls_****, and this is pretty much just some of the chapters of their past together combined :U (Episode 12, S2 & The first OVA, pretty much.) Not sure if this has been done before or not, but if it has, then sorry but I'm doing it again X'D**

**Note: I changed Masamune's name to Masaomi, since Masamune isn't really a girl's name. (Ritsu is unisex, surprisingly.)**

**(Also, the cover is of 'Oda' & Saga from high school CX)**

**So anyways, this story is dedicated to my little Yuri-obsessed kouhai, who I will be (unwillingly) leaving behind next year as I advance to the high school. This is for you, little unicorn friend of mine! (Please don't invade my genital regions D: I'm just a silly little starfish nuuuu)**

**Oh my god I'm taking all your purity away… (Ohwellthatsuckshavefunlosingyourchildhoodwhenyoureadthis) :D**

**I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. All Rights go to Shungiku Nakamura for creating the series.**

**Anyways, please enjoy c:**

* * *

_xxx_

_As she sat there, enveloped in her lover's arms, her arms, tears ran down her cheeks in couplets._

_Brief sunlight passed on from the narrowed blinds and sprayed across their un-clothed shoulders. They held each other close, too close to be anything but lovers. The ravenette brought the younger girl closer, pulling her little kohai up into her lap, and wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist protectively. She then nuzzled her head momentarily into the younger girl's vanilla-scented locks, and then promptly tucked the said brunette's head under her chin._

_The brunette, or Ritsu, blushed and allowed her to be pulled closer, barely able to breathe, but content nonetheless._

**_Anything for you, Senpai_**_…She thought, and closed her eyes._

_She didn't want this to end. She never wanted this moment to end._

_But little did Onodera Ritsu know that this moment, this extremely __**precious**__ moment would forever be engraved deeply into her mind._

_Of course, she couldn't have even guessed this at the time._

_Her mind was on a completely different topic, anyways. One question floated dimly among the happiness, the excitement, and the __**love**__ that brimmed the young brunette's mind until she felt that she might pass out._

_How in the hell had things become like this?_

* * *

_3 years earlier_

It was an average day for Onodera Ritsu as she walked through the library, stopping only to browse at a selection of books, deciding that she had already read them, and then only to proceed onward as before.

Even as a sixth grader, Ritsu was a huge bookworm. She read for fun while the other kids went to the movies, and did karaoke. She spent most of her time in the library alone, but that was okay. The books were her friends, and were definitely better company. She could imagine herself, thirty years later, unmarried but content with her selected library in her small, rented apartment. No animals, she wasn't exactly an animal person. But sometimes, she secretly liked to wonder if animals just weren't an 'Onodera Ritsu' person.

No roommates, or a husband, or even a boyfriend. Ritsu just _wasn't_ into romance. Childhood Disney movies had ruined all of that. 'Happily Ever After'? Yeah, right. Smells like a load of overdue bull-shit. This is reality, and Ritsu refused to be the stereotypical 'head-over-heels for a guy one week and then for another the next one' kind of girl. She simply had no interest in relationships.

Boy, oh boy was she in for a sweet surprise.

Scanning the isles for a good read, her eyes glanced up briefly to fall upon an old book. A very _good_ old book. A book that she had loved to pieces when her grandfather had read it to her.

She came to a stop, and smiled cheerfully, excited to read, and then realization slapped her across the face.

The book was _really_ high up.

It's not that she was small, 5'7 was actually pretty tall for her age, but the bookcases were so _high_, and there was nobody around to help her.

But that wouldn't stop her. No, she would definitely reach that book!

So, she stood on her tip-toes, and lunged up swiftly, her fingers stretched as far as they could go.

And yet, she had barely even touched the base of the book.

She decided to try again. She lunged harder this time, almost at the top of the book until pieces of stray hair fell from her hairclip, and into her eyes, blocking her vision. She quickly brushed the bangs behind her ears, and mentally cursed her cheap hairclip.

_One more time…I'll try one more time…_She thought, and positioned herself unaware of two things. One, that she was being watched, and two, that her hairclip that held the rest of her bangs back was one lunge away from falling out.

Taking a deep breath, she focused her eyes on the spine of her target, utterly determined.

She lunged up harshly, standing as high as she possibly could, and smiled when her fingers almost touched the top of her book.

But this time, there was a little _click_ sound. The sound of her hair-clip falling to the ground. One short glance at the fallen clip was all it took for her legs to give out, and for her to lose her balance.

So she stumbled back, her bangs now completely covering her eyesight, and prepared herself for the hard contact she would soon have with the floor,

And yet, it never came.

Instead, she found herself held up, and saved, by a sturdy, warm figure.

A_ human_ figure.

Ritsu jerked away, and turned around, face slightly pink with embarrassment. A hand automatically went up to her bangs so that she could atleast _see_ who she had fallen on.

"I am _SO_ sorr-"She went to apologize, but immediately stopped when her hair uncovered her eyes, and emerald clashed with the most beautiful shade of honey the brunette had ever seen.

The person in front of her looked unfazed by the fall, and Ritsu found it almost impossible to tell that this person was in fact, a girl. An older girl, by her height. The girl was extremely fair, _almost like a doll_, Ritsu had thought at the time. Short and shaggy black hair framed her face, in a kind of tomboyish-manner. Her eyes held chillingly impassive feeling, which corresponded oddly with their warmish-honey colored hues. There were only really two things that hinted the older student as a girl. One, being the plain black earrings that hung from her lobes…

…and other being the massive rack that hung from her chest.

Ritsu yelped, and her hand fell from her bangs. She held her head low, emerald orbs focused on the ground, while her heart raced increased dramatically. The brunette felt her face heat up, and she could feel her body shaking lightly.

_What…What is this? _She wondered…

There was an awkward silence, and after a while, Ritsu lifted her head to see if the girl had gone away. She lifted a hand to her bangs and immediately jerked it back when she saw that the girl's cold honey gaze had never left her.

"I-I'm s-so sorry! I didn't m-mean to…" Ritsu trailed off when the girl moved away from her, but to the bookshelf where Ritsu had been previously. She held back her hair from her eyes and watched in awe as the older girl reached up and took the book Ritsu had wanted with ease. The ravenette then turned, her impassive eyes set on emerald ones once again, and held out to book to the shorter girl.

If Ritsu wasn't blushing before, then she certainly was now.

Ritsu reached out and took the book, staring at the cover with a mixture of curiosity and wonder. Her heart beat increased in speed as her hands curled around the familiar edges of the book. She blinked, confused for a bit, and then smiled.

"Ah…T-Thank you so-"When she looked up to thank the girl, she was no longer there. In fact, she was two isles down, browsing at the books that the shelf had to offer.

Ritsu found herself staring for a while, and then, unable to do anything else, she let her hair fall back into her eyes, also succeeding in hiding the brunette's growing blush.

She could only hold onto the hope that she would see that girl again.

* * *

The next couple weeks were hard for little Onodera Ritsu. She found that she could not help but think of that older girl with the beautiful eyes, and the short black hair. She couldn't concentrate in class, or even sleep at night without seeing the ravenette in her dreams.

_How long is this going to go on…? _She wondered as she walked into the library, planning to spend her time there until her mother called her home.

She walked over to one of the tables and set her bag down. _Should I return _that _book today? _She wondered, and pulled the said novel out of her bag. She had finished the book a total of eleven times now, but she found that she was unwilling to let it go. After all, _she_ was the one who had gotten it down to her. And even just holding on to this book had made the brunette feel closer to the older girl.

_You're being selfish…What if somebody else wants to read this? _The thought echoed in her mind a bit, and Ritsu sighed, knowing that she would have to return it eventually. Why not now?

She turned, and started over to the librarians-desk, and suddenly came to a stop when she saw a tall ravenette with her hair cut shortly behind her ears.

_No way…_

"Thank you very much, and have a nice day!" The librarian chirped happily, and the girl turned to leave, slow enough for Ritsu to see those chilling honey eyes, and walked away.

At the familiar sight, Ritsu found her grip on the book sliding, and then realized that her palms were sweaty. Along with the blush that heavily coated her cheeks was the familiar rapid beating of her heart, and Ritsu found that she held her breath until the older girl was out of sight.

_What's wrong with me…? _She wondered, and then turned to the librarian. She watched as the girl took the pile of books that were unmistakably the tall, beautiful ravenette's returns, and put them on a rack before jogging slightly to the restroom.

Ritsu looked around, quickly, and then darted over to the rack. She picked up the first book she saw, "Things You Didn't Know about Pandas," and lifted up the cover. Nimble fingers slipped out the library card, and her eyes slowly scanned down the names until they found the very last one.

The one she had been looking for.

In a very neat and pretty handwriting was printed _'__Masaomi__Saga' _And just seeing the name had made Ritsu's heart beat heavily in her chest.

_Saga Masaomi…So that's her name…_She thought, and held the book close to her chest.

A sudden thought came to her, and she quickly looked around again, before checking all the books on the rack that had the name 'Saga Masaomi' in them, and taking them over to the librarian's desk.

She was still in the restroom, thank god, but Ritsu had been here long enough to know how the system went.

So, she grabbed a pencil from one of the cups, and wrote her name in the library card neatly, right under her senpai's. She stared at it for a while, a dark blush covered over her cheeks.

_Masaomi_

_Ritsu Onodera_

She studied it for a bit longer, and then nodded, moving onto the next book.

_But wait… _Ritsu stopped, a worried thought coming into her head. _What if she decides to read all of these again, and notices that I checked them all out too? Isn't that kind of creepy?_

Ritsu shook her head, and erased her name from under the older girls.

_Masaomi Saga_

_What should I do? I…I want to get closer to Senpai, even if it's just through something like this…_

Her eyes widened, and a brilliant idea rushed through her head.

_That's it!_

She quickly wrote her name in the library card, but changed it slightly so that she couldn't have been identified.

_Masaomi Saga_

_Ritsu Oda_

She smiled cheerfully down at the two names, and then continued to fill out the rest of the cards with her new fake name.

She left the cards on the desk where the librarian could see them, and hurriedly walked over to her bag.

She started to put the books in her bag, when she noticed that about two tables down, sat Saga Masaomi in the flesh. She was reading a book with the same impassive gaze, and when it slowly glanced over to the brunette, Ritsu found herself hiding behind a bookshelf.

Amber eyes lingered for a bit, and then went back down to the book, leaving Ritsu to sigh with relief.

_This is…This is creepy…I can't keep doing this kind of thing,_ Ritsu thought, and went back over to her bag, filling it with her newly-checked-out books.

_Oh well, it's only a crush…It'll go away eventually._

And that's what she kept telling herself, over and over.

For three whole years.

* * *

_Seven days ago_

Ritsu was strolling around the library, taller now and with her bangs parted down through the middle. She was a freshman in high school nowadays, and she had made a lot more friends. Needless to say, she was pretty happy with life.

Reaching up for a book, she failed to realize that someone else was also aiming for it, and touched hands with another.

She retracted her hand, and looked over only to gasp.

Of course, of all days, she had to see _her _here.

"S-Saga Senpai!" She blurted out, a light blush decorating her cheeks.

_I believe that…One-sided love is something that everyone has a container for…_

The older girl, Saga Masaomi, started at her in confusion, and lifted a brow.

"How do you know my name?" She asked in a deep, velvety voice, the same kind of voice Ritsu had heard in her dreams, unaware of what was about to come.

_To confess or not to confess…It depends on the balance of reason, and self-confidence…_

_T-Those were the first words she ever spoke to me…_ Ritsu thought, and gulped.

_When she spoke to me, because it was so sudden, surprise and excitement…and all of my love until now overflowed._

A blush coated the younger girl's cheeks, and she quickly wetted her lips.

_It surpassed the containers limit, all in one go._

_…__Is there something wrong with me?_

"I…I like you…I like you a lot, Senpai…" the brunette said shyly, and then her eyes widened in realization.

_Oh shit…_She thought, as she saw the surprised look on the older girls face.

"I…I am so sorry! I didn't mean…" She started, and then stopped, shaking her head, and turning to run away.

"Wait…" A voice said behind her as she was half-way out of the isle. She hesitated, and her shoulders tensed, but she didn't turn around. She didn't trust herself to speak, either.

"…Do you want to go out with me?"

Emerald eyes widened, and she whipped around to face the taller girl, looking for the truth in her eyes.

"I'll go out with you….if you want me to." Masaomi said, still standing in the same place, her eyes unreadable.

Ritsu, not knowing how to react, did the only thing she could do.

She ran away.

* * *

_The Six Days Ago_

Ritsu paced around the library restlessly, her hands in fists.

_What if it really was a joke after all?_ She asked herself, and then shook her head. _That's why you're asking, you dummy!_

_But…W-What if she gets mad?_

Ritsu didn't have time to answer this question when the door to the library swung open, and there in the doorway stood the devil herself.

"A-Ah, Saga-Senpai!" Ritsu blurted, and a smile fell on her face despite the chance of rejection.

The said ravenette paused for a second, and then continued to walk forward. "Not going home yet?" she asked, and set her stuff down by Ritsu's, something that flustered the younger girl even more.

"W-Well, no…Not yet…" Ritsu answered, looked at the ground. When she noticed the older girl moving away, she blurted out "S-Senpai, um..."

Masaomi stopped in her tracks, and looked back at the brunette.

"Uh…I-I was wondering if I could ask you something," Ritsu said shyly, her face reddening.

"Yeah?"

"Well…Y-Yesterday you…you said something about going out with me b-but…" Ritsu trailed off, blushing harder.

"…that…that was just a joke, r-right?"

Ritsu's eyes clenched shut, and she kept her head low, waiting for an answer. There was a brief silence, and then Masaomi emitted a sigh.

"Why would I be joking?"

Ritsu's head snapped up, and emerald eyes met with amber ones. The ravenette crossed her eyes, waiting for an answer.

Ritsu did all she could do in her state of confusion, with her heart racing so fast that she felt it might explode. She shrugged lightly, and averted her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a hand on her head, and it ruffled her hair playfully.

"I told you I'd go out with you, didn't I? So stop worrying."

Ritsu blushed even harder, and gulped before speaking.

"…Hai."

* * *

_Five__Days Ago_

Ritsu stood outside the fast-food restaurant awkwardly. She'd never been to a place like this, and she didn't exactly know how to eat at such a place. She looked around anxiously, looking for somebody, anybody, to come and help her.

But the person that did was the one that she least expected.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay with getting what I got?"

"A-Ah…Hai! I'm sorry..."

Ritsu apologized, her hands neatly in her lap. In front of her sat a tomato, lettuce, and roast beef sandwich, with a bit of mayonnaise on the top. It was the same thing that the girl opposite of her had ordered. The girl, who was of course, Saga Masaomi.

"It's fine. First time eating here?"

"Yeah, actually. My friend brought one to school the other day, and I got really jealous, so I wanted to try one." She replied with a smile, and then let out a sigh. "But here were so many questions and I got confused and the line behind me kept growing and…" Ritsu shook her head. She would definitely never get used to places like this.

"…You mean you were confused ordering…?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess it was like that…" Ritsu agreed, and then brought the foreign food up to her mouth. Her eyes lit up immediately. It was one of the best foods she had ever tasted.

"Wow! This is delicious!" She exclaimed, and took another bite.

Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you not eat fast food often…?"

"Ah, no…My parents don't really approve of it, so this is actually my first time," Ritsu admitted, and happily ate her sandwich.

"Seriously? How about ready-made foods?"

"Not even once."

"Really? Wow."

Ritsu felt slightly happy. After all, they were actually having a conversation. Their first real conversation, without it being all awkward and such.

"Um…Even if it was by mistake…I-I'm really glad we got to spend some time together, Saga-Senpai," she admitted quietly.

There was a soft silence for a while, and Ritsu watched as Masaomi took a drink from her cup.

"Got any plans after this?" She asked.

"A-ah, hai! I was planning on going to the bookstore…" Ritsu said. "The new issue of a magazine I follow came out today, and I thought I'd go pick it up." She added.

"…What kind of magazine?"

"Huh? Oh, um, a literature one."

"…Is it 'Koharu's Short Stories'?"

Ritsu gaped. Saga-Senpai knew the issue too?!

"Yeah!" She said with a wide smile.

"By Usami Akihiko?" Masaomi asked, pokerfaced but curious as well.

"That's right! Are you reading them too?!"

"Yeah. That author…He writes some weird stories." Masaomi said, and rested her head on her elbow.

"Hai, but isn't that what makes them so interesting?" Ritsu asked cheerfully, completely forgetting who she was with.

"Actually, I heard that he was close to our age," Masaomi replied.

"Eh? Seriously?" Ritsu was happy. No, happy was an understatement. She was _overjoyed._

* * *

The two of them had ended up going to the bookstore together, and buying the new issue as well as some other old books the two had pointed out. Ritsu had a great time, and she even found that she couldn't sleep that night. She remembered Saga-Senpai vaguely mentioning that she had missed the issue from a couple weeks ago, and Ritsu eagerly grabbed it off of her shelf, and put it in her book bag.

_I hope I make her happy,_ Ritsu thought, and finally, drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Four Days Ago_

Ritsu sat in the library, excited, the magazine held tightly to her chest. I can't wait to see her reaction! Maybe she'll finally smile at me! She thought, and blushed, holding the issue closer. A smile decorated her features. She was going out with Saga-Senpai…And everything was going great.

It was almost like a dream...

So when the door opened, and her Senpai stepped through, Ritsu had no idea what was about to come.

"Ah! Saga-Senpai!" She chirped, and jumped up, hurrying over to the older girl.

"Yesterday, you mentioned something about not reading the seventh issue, so I figured that I'd bring it in for you!" She said happily, holding the magazine up for Masaomi to see.

"Why…Are you doing this?"

Ritsu blinked for a bit, and then scratched the back of her head shyly. "What do you mean'why'? I thought it might make you happy." She said earnestly.

"…annoying."

Ritsu's head darted up. "E-Eh?"

"I said, you're annoying!" Masaomi yelled, and Ritsu jerked back. _W-What's happening…?_

"What the hell is wrong with you? You _love_ me? What do you even know about me?"

"I really don't understand you…We never even talked and you love me? What's your deal?!"

"Ah...I'm sorry-" Ritsu was wide-eyed, not believing what she was hearing.

"Why are you apologizing?!"

"Eh? Well uh…"

"Do you have something you should apologize for?"

The brunette hung her head down, embarrassed, her heart breaking slightly every time a word came out of the older girl's mouth.

"…Senpai, I…"

"Look," Masaomi said, rubbing her temple, "maybe all of this turns you on, but I seriously can't follow you."

"I…I'm sorry, I just…"

"And seriously, this whole thing is really disgusting!" Ritsu's head snapped up at this. _W-Wha…?_

"We're both girls, for christ's sake! And you…You're just a creepy little kid with her head stuck in the gutter!"

Ritsu felt tears sting in her eyes. _Why…Why this?_ She asked herself, as Masaomi panted, catching her breath.

"Um…" Ritsu started, not sure what to say. "I-I really am sorry…" She struggled not to cry, not to show weakness. It must just upset the older girl even more.

"I…I just really want to be alone." Masaomi confessed, her eyes darted down at the ground.

Ritsu felt her heart clench. "Ah…Hai. Of course. I…I'll leave now." She said, and quickly walked to the door, gently closing it behind her.

Once it was closed, she ran.

* * *

By the time she had gotten home, her eyes were red and puffy from crying. What did she even do wrong?

She stepped through the doorway of her home, and sniffled, setting her stuff down on the bench. When she turned to close the door, she saw a few raindrops appear on the door. _Is it raining?_ She wondered, and then watched as a downpour of rain started falling down.

The sky is crying too, she thought and was about to close the door when a thought came into her head.

What if Senpai didn't have an umbrella? She didn't think she saw one when they…_talked_ earlier. And she didn't think anybody expected it to rain today, in all honesty.

She quickly went over to the door-hanger and grabbed two umbrellas. She opened one, and then stepped outside into the rain, swinging the front door shut behind her.

Once it was closed, she (once again) ran.

* * *

She started to slow down and walk when the school was in sight, and clenched the umbrella that dangled down by her side. _What if she's gone home already?_ She wondered, and shook her head. She wasn't going to back down now.

She undid her umbrella as she stepped under the over-hinge, and stopped at the doors of the building. _They might be locked,_ a voice in her head spoke, but when her hand wrapped around the handle and turned, it easily opened. She quickly opened the door, peeking in, and saw the person she was looking for, putting on her shoes. Ritsu quickly looked down, hoping to avoid all eye-contact.

She heard feet shuffling and soon enough, the girl that she loved was standing in front of her, silent as ever. "U-Uh…" she heard herself speak before she even knew she was. She gulped, and clenched the umbrella tightly.

"I…It started raining and I didn't know if you had an umbrella so I…." Ritsu clenched her eyes shut, keeping her head low. She couldn't dare look into her Senpai's face. What if she was mad?

"I-If you have one, then that's fine…I-I'm sorry for being annoying but I…I just thought I'd bring one, just in case you didn't…" She stuttered, choking on her words.

There was a brief silence, before the older girl's voice filled the room.

"You aren't mad about all that stuff I said?"

Ritsu lifted her head slowly, to see a slightly puzzled expression on the older girl's face. Ritsu shook her head. "Ah-No, I mean, I understand that I've been pretty creepy," she said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly with her free hand. She then drew that hand back sharply, and bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry!"

"…Why do you like me so much anyways?"

Ritsu felt her face heat up. Why was she asking this now? "U-Uh…It would take a long time to explain…P-Probably three days!" she confessed, biting her lip shyly.

She briefly thought of her Senpai, of her calm demeanor and her chillingly warm eyes. The older girl was perfect in her mind, except for one thing.

One small thing she unconsciously addressed.

"U-Um…I know it's none of my business or anything," Ritsu said, averting her eyes, "but if you ever need to talk, I-I can listen."

"Huh?"

"Ano…If it's because of me, then I'm sorry but…Recently, y-you've looked really troubled, Senpai. A-And I just thought, that maybe if you talked to somebody about it…" _God, what am I doing? I'm just going to make her mad!_ Ritsu thought anxiously.

"Oh…And you think that talking will do anything?"

"I-It might not but…!" Ritsu stopped herself before she said anything stupid. Unfortunately, the words still managed to come out. "I just thought…If I could do something for Senpai…If I could help you get some of it out of your system, it might help, even if just a little…" She said shyly, head now down low.

Masaomi sighed. It was impossible to know what was going on in her head, but Ritsu could guess that she annoyed her_. What if she tells me off again?_ Ritsu wondered, and closed her eyes to hold back the tears.

"Umbrella."

"E-Eh?" Ritsu looked up, to see the older girl's hand outstretched.

"The umbrella."

"O-Oh, hai!" She handed the umbrella to the ravenette hastily. _She doesn't look_ that _mad_…Ritsu thought, but then again, the older girl hardly ever showed any emotion.

They silently stepped outside together, opening their umbrellas, and pausing before stepping out into the rain. There was a silence in which it seemed like one of them was going to say something. Thoughts of negativity flew through Ritsu's head like a haywire. She's going to tell me that we're through…That I'm just a stupid that she was messing around with for fun. That I'm-

In that moment, a soft, warm hand slipped into Ritsu's, and despite it only being seconds, time seemed to freeze for what seemed like hours.

And of course, when it un-froze, Ritsu flipped her shit.

Ritsu half-screamed (quite loudly, and quite girly, if you were to ask,) and jerked her hand away with wide eyes. Her face was redder than a tomato, and she could hardly think, let alone talk.

"U-U-Uh…P-Please Be…Be C-Careful Go-Going Home!" She stuttered, sharply turned away, and ran towards the direction of her house, ignoring the rain falling around her.

She didn't dare look back.

_S-She touched my hand…W-We just held hands for the f-first time…_She thought, and that's all she could think until she arrived home.

She swung open the front door, and threw herself inside, slamming the door behind her. She dropped the umbrella, and put her hand over her mouth. Her blush intensified when she held up the other hand (the one that had previously been held) and stared at it intensely, still feeling the warmth and tingling sensation that she had felt when the ravenette had held it.

_I'm never washing this hand again,_ she thought, her heart fluttering in her chest. And with all the excitement, embarrassment and shock flowing through her blood, she did the only thing that a teenage girl could do.

She fainted.

* * *

_Three Days Ago_

To say that Onodera Ritsu was having a bad day would be a complete understatement. Waking up late on the floor of the doorway isn't exactly a blessing. And the fact that her body ached from the hard ground was even worse.

She had hardly even made it to school in time, and now she was thankful that she did, because there was an assembly. Which basically meant: Sit there and listen (even sleep if you can.) She didn't know how comfortable the seats were for sleeping in, but they had to be better than hardwood floors, right?

After three periods of sitting in the gym, Ritsu can't really say that she slept, but she definitely dozed out a couple of times during the principles speech.

So, the young brunette made her way along her classmates back to their classroom, walking towards the back of the line because she was still slightly drowsy. _I wonder if I'll see Senpai today_, she thought, and immediately thought of yesterday. As if on que, her eyes glanced over to the left to see the seniors, making their way along with the juniors to the gymnasium for the assembly. Emerald orbs clashed with amber, and somehow they seemed glued to them. She continued to walk forward, Masaomi walking the opposite direction, and it seemed impossible to break eye-contact until BAM!

She smacked her head into the wall in front of her, not looking where she was going.

You Baka! She thought as he fell to the ground, holding her head in her hands.

Laughter from her classmates came from around her. "Hey, what're you doing?" one asked, but Ritsu wasn't focused on that. _Did Senpai see that?_ She wondered, and glanced up.

And for a split second, Onodera Ritsu witnessed Saga Masaomi with a smile on her face. A _genuine _smile. _She's laughing at me,_ the brunette thought, and bowed her head, a blush growing on her face. _But…She looks amazing when she smiles…_She shook her head embarrassedly, and stood up, rubbing the back of her head.

"How did you even do that?" the kid behind her asked.

"S-Sorry…" she mumbled shyly. But she didn't care about him.

All she could think of was her Senpai's smiling face, and how absolutely fucking _adorable_ she had looked.

* * *

_Be cool Ritsu, be cool. Just act like nothing happened,_ Ritsu told herself as she waited patiently in the library. It was the end of the day, and there she stood, in the library, waiting for the older girl.

In her hands was a book, a big one, but a good one, by Usagi Akihiko, the author that she knew that her Senpai liked. She hoped to make a sort of peace treaty after all that happened, but she didn't want the incident with the magazine to happen again…

She heard the familiar creak of the library doors opening, and Ritsu turned to see her favorite person in the world.

At first, she was scared, scared that she wouldn't be able to talk to the ravenette, but a smile came to her face before she even knew it.

"Senpai!" She greeted, and ran over.

"I brought a book by the author we were talking about!" she exclaimed, following Masaomi over to one of the tables.

"I thought you might like to read it…You don't have to if you don't want to but I thought it was really good!"

Masaomi sighed and sat down in a chair. "Listen…" she said, and nodded to the chair across from her.

Ritsu eagerly sat down, and stared back at the older girl, her perfect smile still in her mind.

"You wanna come over today?" The ravenette asked, and Ritsu felt her heart stop in her chest.

_…__Eh?_

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Masaomi said in a bored tone, but Ritsu wouldn't have any of that.

"No!" she shouted, and stood up, brows narrowed determinedly. "I mean, Yes! I'll go! I'd love to go! Please let me come over!" She exclaimed, her face painted red with a blush, and she sat back down, folding her hands neatly in her lap.

Masaomi stared at her for a bit, almost curiously, and then nodded. "Alright then, let's go." She said, picking up her bag and swinging it over her shoulder.

Ritsu's heart grew loud, and she could hear the thumping in her ears. "Hai…" she said, and scurried along after the older girl.

* * *

So, as they walked down the street together, Ritsu couldn't help but feel incredibly awkward.

_T-This is like a dream…It has to be a dream…_ She thought, stiffly walking behind the older girl.

She slowly glanced down at the ravenette's hips, watching them sway in motion with a seductive tempo, and eventually, Ritsu felt her eyes be drawn down to that perfectly round ass that seemed to 'pop' with every step.

_Oh my god! What is wrong with me?!_ Ritsu internally screamed, and tore her eyes away.

_I..I can't believe that we're going to her house…I'm so nervous, I…I don't know what to do!_

"You know," Masaomi said, casting a head over her shoulder, "you really don't have to be so jumpy. We're here, anyways."

"E-Eh?" Ritsu exclaimed. _H-How did she know?_ She wondered, as they stopped in front of a house. _Her _house, Ritsu reminded herself. She would have to be careful, as to not embarrass herself.

"I'm pretty much living by myself right now, so it'll just be you and me," Masaomi said in what could have been considered a seductive tone…if Ritsu wasn't too innocent to know what that meant.

"Oh, are your parents away on a vacation?" She asked, closing the gate behind her as they approached the doorstep.

The ravenette stopped mid-motion, keys motionless in the key-hole. "…Something like that," she replied, and stepped into the doorway.

Ritsu blinked, slightly confused. _Did I…ask something that I shouldn't have?_

"I'm home, Sora." Masaomi said in an almost-cheerful tone, picking up a small black and white kitten from the ground. Ritsu's eyes widened at the sight of it. _That's…_

The ravenette turned around to face the girl, holding the kitten gingerly to her chest. Ritsu found herself blushing. _S-Senpai...looks so cute…And that cat is pawing at her brea-_

"…Hello?"

"Eh?" Ritsu jumped out of her little fantasy, face red. "S-Sorry, I was daydreaming…What was that?"

Masaomi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I said…I'm going to go make us some drinks, so you can head on up. It's the first room on the right, once you get to the top of the stairs."

"A-Ah, hai!"

Ritsu nervously stepped up the stairs, cringing whenever a board would creak where she stepped. _Must be an old house_…She thought, and hesitantly made her way into the first door on the right.

When she entered, she was hit with a fresh wave of the smell of old books, deodorant, and a scent that Ritsu could only describe as 'Senpai'.

The room was plain enough - A neatly-made bed in the corner of one room, a slightly cluttered desk in the other, a television surrounded by DVD's in the middle. The walls were a light blue, a color that Ritsu found herself thinking that the older girl would look great in, and the carpet was a light brown that probably stained easily. Ritsu (oddly enough) found herself at home, as she could barely step into the room without tripping over a book.

_There's so many…She must read a lot,_ Ritsu decided as she carefully maneuvered her way over to a semi-clear area, in front of the television. And in front of the bed.

_Oh my god…It's S-Senpai's bed…_Ritsu blushed, and clenched her schoolbag tightly in her hands_. I…I'm suddenly struck by the naughtiest desire…._

_No! _A voice in her head screamed, and she tore her eyes away from the bed. _What are you thinking?!That's Senpai's bed! And besides if you did that…It's just weird! _Ritsu sighed, listening to the lecture, but allowing her eyes to trail back to the bed.

_But…Nobody's looking… _She thought, and quickly looked around.

She quickly dropped her bag on the ground, and climbed on top of the bed. She gingerly lifted one of the pillows to her face, sniffing it thorough. A sudden high ran through her brain, and she sat there for a moment on the older girl's bed, a pillow held up to her face.

_It…Smells like her…_ She thought, just before the warning bells in her head went off.

Her eyes widened, and she quickly put the pillow back in place. She then jumped off the bed, careful to crease out any wrinkles she left on the comfort, and fell to her butt in front of the bed, somehow exhausted.

Ritsu's face was a bright red, and her heart raced faster than she could blink. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and buried her head in them. _Oh my god…I just fulfilled a dream I've had for three years…_She though with bliss, and sighed shakily. Her whole body seemed to be trembling, and she felt light-headed, like she was flying.

_I'm so happy…I don't know what to do…_

"Is Oolong Tea okay?"

Ritsu's head snapped up to see the older ravenette standing in the doorway, with two glasses in her hand. "O-Oh, hai! It's fine." Ritsu replied, and Masaomi looked around for a second before approaching the brunette. "Sorry, my room's a bit messy." She said, not much sincerity in her tone.

"N-No, it's fine! I like rooms with lots of books…." Ritsu trailed off, taking the glass from Masaomi's hand, careful not to brush her skin. The said girl huffed. "You okay with watching a movie?" She asked, studying the brunette. "Yeah!" Ritsu agreed, grateful they wouldn't have to talk more. "Anything you want is fine." She added.

Masaomi studied her for a few more moments before putting her drink down momentarily. She grabbed a DVD and popped it into the player. But Ritsu wasn't focused on that. She was more aware of the other girl's actions when the ravenette sat down next to her, turning the TV on with a remote, and taking a big drink from her glass.

The movie was playing, of course, but Ritsu had no idea what was going on._Aren't we sitting awfully close…? _Ritsu wondered, and then shook her head. _No, c'mon Ritsu. It's just your imagination…_

"So," Masaomi drawled, breaking the silence, "why do you like me so much anyways?"

_Eh? I-Isn't that a bit straightforward_? Ritsu gulped. "W-Well uh…you see…" The ravenette stared at the screen, taking another big drink from her cup. She didn't look interested at all.

"'Cause, not to be rude or anything, but it's not like you know much about me."

_But I want to…_Ritsu found herself thinking, but different words came out of her mouth. "I know b-but…I do know some things! L-Like that cat…"

This got Masaomi's attention. "Cat?" She asked, eyebrows narrowing.

Ritsu blushed._Shit…N-Now I have to explain, don't I? _"Well uh…I'm sorry…" She started, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "B-But…I was walking through town on a rainy day and-"

* * *

_As the brunette walked down the street, umbrella overhead, she felt completely at ease with the steadybeating of the raindrops on the pavement. The air was warm, a nice contrast to the cool rain, and Ritsu found she in love with this weather._

_She would soon also find something else, rather, _someone_else that she was in love with, walking down the street. __But that's too soon to talk about yet._

_Her emerald orbs trailed the streets for anything entertaining, and came upon a sad sight. Sitting there, on the curb outside of an old restaurant, sat a soggy cardboard box with a small animal inside. _

_A kitten._

_Ritsu momentarily stopped in her tracks, staring across the street at the drenched feline. It cried out, rather loudly, as the brunette could hear it across all of the traffic in the street. It whined and whined, big round eyes watching as people walked passed, with not a care in the world for the abandoned animal. _

_Ritsu felt tears sting in her eyes. _That's just awful…Why hasn't anyone stopped to help it?_She thought, and wiped at her eyes. She herself was tempted to go and shelter the overlooked kitten, but she wasn't exactly an animal person, and knowing her luck, the cat would rather stay in the rain than come home with her. That, and her mother was horribly allergic to cats…She would not be pleased if Ritsu brought one home without asking. Especially one that she found on the streets._

I guess you're on your own then, little buddy…_Ritsu thought, hoping that the kitten may have somehow heard. Hoping that someone kind enough to take the kitten in would pass by, and give it the love it needed._

_And oddly enough, someone did._

_Someone special._

_A teenager, a boy from the looks, had stopped in front of the boxed kitten, and stared down at it with an apathetic expression. _Please…Please take it home…._Ritsu thought, and somehow it seemed to work as the stranger bent down and plucked the kitten from the soggy box, and into (what looked like) warm arms under the teen's umbrella._

_Ritsu smiled. There really were good people after all. _But hey…That person sure does look familiar…_She squinted her eyes, assuming that anyone passing by would probably reckon her weird but not really caring. _

_The stranger glanced around briefly, looking (and failing) to see if anyone had just saw what (s)he had done, when Ritsu saw it. _

_Those gorgeous amber eyes…_

_That girl was Saga Masaomi._

_Ritsu watched in awe and admiration as the girl walked down the sidewalk, kitten tucked happily in her arms, umbrella hung high overhead._

Senpai's so kind…_the brunette found herself thinking as she walked home, a light blush on her face. Back then, she had no idea how much she would come to love the girl. Or how much the older girl would come to love her back._

_Not that her Senpai had known any of this either._

* * *

When she finished telling what happened, she lifted her head, expecting rage on the girl's face. But when she looked over at the ravenette, she saw an embarrassed blush instead.

"What's with you? You saw all that?" Masaomi asked, red flooding her usually pale-cheeks. "A-Ah, I'm sorry…" Ritsu apologized, averting her gaze.

"Ah geez…" the ravenette whined, throwing her head back, and covering her eyes with her hand. "This is so like a scene from a Shoujo manga…What am I supposed to do?" she groaned, and Ritsu apologized once more.

"I uh…don't really read Shoujo manga, so I can't say I understand…" she said shyly, earning a curious hum from the older girl. "That so? Don't worry 'bout it then." Masaomi sighed. "So…Are you some kind of stalker or…"

"A-Ah, no! I mean I um…" Ritsu's face turned a light pink, and she bowed her head. "I-I'm sorry…I know it's weird and childish and I just can't explain why but I…" she paused, closing her eyes. "…I really do like you, Senpai…"

There was a silence, and then a ruffling, and when Ritsu opened her eyes, Masaomi was there, right in front of her, leaning in ever so slightly…

Ritsu jerked back, with wide eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but found that she couldn't. Did Senpai…Just try to kiss me?

"What's wrong?" Masaomi questioned, cocking a brow. "You wanted this, didn't you?"

_Wait…Does she think that I just want s-se_x_?_ Ritsu thought and wildly shook her head. "No! But I uh…I mean…"

"...then, why were you all on my bed earlier?"

She saw that?! Ritsu innerly panicked, and started stuttering nonsense apologies, not aware that her Senpai was getting closer until the older girl straddled her lap.

And when she started undoing Ritsu's top was pretty noticeable too.

"You don't have to keep apologizing, you know. Oh, and don't worry," Masaomi said seductively, sliding Ritsu's top off of the girl's slim shoulders, so that all was left was her bra, "I know _exactly_ how much you like me."

"Um…" Ritsu suddenly felt weak in every way imaginable, and her voice came out shakily. "Senpai…"

Masaomi leaned forward, and Ritsu found herself squeezing her mouth shut as the older girl pressed her lips against hers, pushing her back against the bed_. Oh…my god…._Ritsu thought, trembling for the few seconds that the kiss lasted, and confusedly looking up doe-eyed when Masaomi pulled back.

"W-What's wrong?" Ritsu asked shyly. She didn't mess up already, did she?

Masaomi only sighed, and stuck out her tongue briefly, before speaking. "Don't shut your lips so tight. I want to kiss you _with my tongue._"

Ritsu's face went completely red, and her mouth went agape. "Y-Yo…Your wha…?" She barely got to ask before lips were shoved against hers, and a warm pink tongue found its way into the brunette's mouth. _Oh no…My body…Everything is tingling…It's all so hot…W-When did her shirt come off again? _Ritsu thought as she felt hands grope at her sides, slowly falling upwards onto the brunette's cleavage. Ritsu's hands seemed to have a mind of their own, moving up towards the older girl's breasts before jerking away.

Masaomi pulled away, leaving a breathless brunette in her wake. She grabbed one of the girl's retreated hands, and placed it on her own un-covered chest. "Here, you touch me too." She spoke in a low tone, and Ritsu's mind whirled dizzily, overcome by a feeling she was unaccustomed to. _I'm so embarrassed…We can't keep going like this or we'll…_

"H-Hey, Senpa-" She was cut off by another rough kiss, and moaned deeply into the older girl's mouth, a sound that was equally confusing as well as embarrassing to the brunette.

Masaomi pulled back and stared at Ritsu briefly before wrapping her arms around her in an awkward form of a hug. Ritsu felt the older girl's breasts poking against her own, and she immediately lost all track of the thoughts in her head.

"…I want to, can we?" Masaomi asked quietly, gingerly, as if trying not to disturb a sleeping child. Ritsu, with the same amount of caution, wrapped her arms around the ravenette's back, and clenched her eyes shut.

"Hai."

* * *

_~After Love-Making~_

The lay there, in the moonlight, kissing on stained sheets of the ravenette's bed.

"Ritsu…" Masaomi said tenderly, as she leaned in for a kiss. The said girl's eyes widened, and she gratefully leaned into the kiss, tears falling down her cheeks. _That was the first time that she called me by my first name…_Ritsu thought, and wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck.

After a few more kisses, Masaomi pulled back, and whispered soft words with such tenderness, Ritsu could hardly hear them.

"I…ov…you.."

_Huh…? W-What did you say?_ Ritsu wondered as Masaomi brought the younger girl into her chest to cuddle, and end the night's activities.

_"__I love you.."_

Ritsu felt tears sting in her eyes_. Did I…hear wrong? _The older girl mumbled a "G'night", but Ritsu wasn't really listening. _I…I really do like Senpai…So, if she were to like me back…even just a little…_Ritsu found herself snuggling into the older girl's chest, content with the warmth that it brought_…__I would be so incredibly happy, I fear that my heart would stop dead in my chest._

Or atleast, that's what I had told myself.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Ago, Today_

Ritsu sat there, pencil in hand, working out the problem in front of her.

**_Find the slope intercept of the following points: _**

**_(-2, 6) (5, 16)_**

_Ah geez, I totally hate math…_Ritsu drawled, and wrote out his formula to start out with. _First off, to find the actual slope…_

**_M= y*b + x_**

_Alright…Now to plug them into the intercept formula…_

**_M=_****_x1 – y2_**

**_y1 – x2_**

Ritsu let out a sigh of relief and wrote down a **_-2_** for his answer. _But…is that right? Oh well…Only a few more left. Not like it really matters anyways...I just have to look smart since _she's _here._

Small petals from the open windows flew in and onto his scrap paper, and before Ritsu could react, there was a hand out already wiping them away.

"You know," a deep voice drawled, picking up one of the petals and apathetically looking it over, " I'm only helping you because you said that you didn't understand…So you should pay a little more attention, don't you think?" Ritsu blushed. "H-Hai!" she said, and started on the next problem.

**_(6, -8) (9, -1)_**

**_M= y*b + x_**

**_M=_****_x1 – y2_**

**_y1 – x2_**

Masaomi sighed from the seat next to the brunette. "Not that I care or anything, but you've got your formulas all messed up."

"Eh?!" Ritsu moaned and started erasing. _She could have told me earlier that I was doing it wrong! _Ritsu thought as she erased more than half of the work page.

_But…I can't concentrate. Not when Senpai's just sitting a seat away! And besides, we did _**that **_the other night….And this is the first time we've seen each other since. _Ritsu hung her head, her blush deepening._What we did that night was totally embarrassing. Even thinking about it is humiliating. So seeing Senpai here now…it's awkward in a totally different way!_

"So…Is your body okay?"

Ritsu's head jerked up, and blushed furiously at the older girl. "H-Hai, it's fine!" she said, unaware of her eyes drawing down to the girl's graciously filled chest until they were there, and with mortal embarrassment, Ritsu jerked away and began working again.

_Please don't let me do anything else stupid_…She prayed in her mind, desperate for any kind of hope.

And to some extent, she got one when Masaomi scooted closer, and draped an arm over her shoulder, resting her chin on Ritsu's left one.

Ritsu's eyes bulged, and she tensed up at the touch_. I…Is this considered cuddling? B-But we're in public…_ Ritsu wondered, and jumped up and away from the older girl when two students walked through the library door.

"I…I'll go get a dictionary!" Ritsu said, and set off towards the isles in a desperate attempt to get away from the ravenette.

I'm being too obvious…But I can't calm down, not after being so close! Ritsu thought as she grabbed a Marukawa Shoten dictionary from the shelf, holding it to her chest.

"Ehh? Where did this book go again?" A girly voice came from his left, and he looked to see two students, a (straight) couple, examining a book in the girl's hands.

"I don't know, you're the one that picked it out!"

"Oh well…I'll just stick it back in here then."

"Hey, hey, come on now. You'll make it hard for the librarians."

"Oh it's fine, people do it all the time!" She reached for his hand, and he reached back and before long they were smiling and conversing hand and hand as they walked down the aisles of books.

_How long will it be until I can talk to Senpai so casually like that?_ Ritsu wondered with a sigh. _Well, I'd better get back before I make her wait too lon-_

"We're doing math, so why do you need a dictionary?"

Ritsu jumped, whipping around to see Masaomi, hands on her hips. All the brunette could do was laugh nervously. "Haha…D-Don't know what was going through my mind there," she replied with a gulp, putting the dictionary back on the shelf. Masaomi sighed.

"What's with you today? You've been acting all weird." She questioned, tapping her foot impatiently.

"A-Ah, sorry," Ritsu quickly supplied, " It's just…When you're so close to me I…" Ritsu blushed hard, pulling her hand up to her mouth in embarrassment, "…I just can't think straight and my heart hurts…" She said shyly, gasping for breath.

There was a second of silence, before Masaomi let out a soft hum, and passed the brunette to examine books on the following shelf.

_Did I…offend her?_ Ritsu wondered, and shook her head. "Um S-Sorry I…I think I'll be going home for the day. Thank you for the help!" she said quickly, and turned to leave before noticing that Masaomi had no intention of moving. She gulped, knowing that she would probably regret this, but asked anyways, timidly. "A-And you, Senpai?"

"I'll stay here 'till the library closes," Masaomi replied, flipping through a book with disinterest.

"You…always stay here late, don't you?"

"Well, that's 'cause it's boring at home."

Ritsu cocked her head, curiously. "How come?"

"Well, how should I put it," Masaomi drawled, slight irritation in her voice, "my family's kind of falling apart right now."

_Oh shit…I knew I shouldn't have pressed,_ Ritsu quickly apologized. _She did say something about living alone the other day too…_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried…"

The ravenette sighed. "It's fine…It's better now atleast, with the cat around."

Ritsu blinked, that warm feeling of awe for her Senpai slowly fading back in. "Y-Yeah…"

"So," Masaomi started, closing the book, and turning around to lean against the bookshelf, "you wanna spend the night again?"

Ritsu flashed a bright red. _H-How am I supposed to react to this?!_ "N-No! I mean, uh, yes! But I have to ask my parents so…maybe next time but I…uh…yes! I'd love to go!"

"Which one is it then?" the older girl asked with a bit of amusement in her tone.

"I-I'll go!" Ritsu announced, determination filling her blood. "If it means that Senpai won't feel lonely, then I'll definitely go!"

Masaomi's eyes narrowed coldly, and Ritsu felt her face go pale. "…What the hell?"

_Oh…Damn I…I insulted her, didn't I?_ Ritsu thought, and lowered her head. "I…I'm sorry I uh…". _But…If there's something that I could do… _Ritsu thought of an excuse, but ended up laughing instead. "I'm pretty annoying, huh?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. _If it was for you…_

_Then I'd be prepared to do __**anything.**_

**_Because I'm so helplessly in love with you._**

"I…I think I'll just go home now," Ritsu said, smile on her face, avoiding all eye contact. She turned to leave, raising a hand in formality. "Well, have a nice da-"

"That's not what I meant." Masaomi interrupted her, and grabbed her hand, spinning her around into the bookshelf, pinning her there, and then kissing her flat on the lips.

Ritsu's world spun.

"Hey, wanna do karaoke with me?" the girl's voice came from a distance, and the soft 'click' of the library door opening. "Yeah sure, just go easy on me," the guy replied. "Yeah, yeah~"

When the 'click' of the door closing came, Masaomi pulled back, and retreated from the aisle. Ritsu raised a hand to her now tingling-lips. _She…kissed me…_ the brunette thought with a blush, and then turned to follow the older girl.

The said ravenette was preoccupied, closing all of the blinds on the windows, shutting the curtains, and lowering the lights so that the room was dark, but not too dark.

"Um…Senpai what are you—" she was cut off from an embrace by the older girl, holding her tight and close. She pressed another kiss to the brunette's lip, dismayed to find them closed shut once more.

"I told you, don't tighten your lips." She huffed. "A-Ah, I'm sorry," Ritsu apologized with a blush, as they were still so close, and even the slightest breath from the ravenette tickled her skin.

"Geez, you don't have to apologize for everything, you know."

"I…I'm sorry…Wait! I uh I mean…I'm sorry…" Ritsu lowered her head, grasping tight onto her Senpai's shirt. "It's just that I…" she started, not thinking, not worrying, and not caring what was about to come out of her mouth would be an embarrassing, lovey-dovey blub. "I just love you so much I…I'm not like this with other people. But with you, I just can't think straight. My heart…I can't control it when you're around, it seems to go off on its own so…w-when you're so close to me I just…I can't do anything at all but want to be closer…"

Ritsu, expecting a slap to the face, or even a laugh, was surprised when her chin was lifted, and she was kissed gingerly, as if she were something precious to the older girl.

When Masaomi pulled away, she looked at Ritsu with what the younger girl could only see as kindness in those deep honey orbs. "That…was one big love confession," she stated, tone monotonous. Ritsu gulped. "Y-Yeah," she agreed, gulping when the older girl's head fell on her shoulder.

"I want to do it," Masaomi whispered huskily into the brunette's ear. Ritsu blushed heavily. "B-But Senpai, we're at school! W-We should do this at home!"

"I can't wait 'till home," came the reply, and with that, Masaomi kissed any more objections Ritsu may have had with kisses.

And of course, the stripping helped too.

* * *

_~After Love-Making~ (Now)_

_xxx_

**_Ah...So that's how it happened…_**_Ritsu thought, tears trailing down her face as the memories of her and her Senpai came back._

_She nuzzled into the older girl's unclothed shoulder, soaking up the familiar scent of sweat and was delighted to find a light trace of cologne. __**It smells like her…Like Senpai. **__Ritsu thought with a smile, and closed her eyes in contentness._

_"__Why…Do you like me so much anyways?" Masaomi mumbled quietly, almost as if she were afraid of an answer._

_Ritsu, still woozy from their previous actions giggled slightly. "Why…? Because you're you, of course…" she said happily, squeezing the older girl slightly as an example._

_For a minute, Ritsu could've sworn she heard the ravenette laugh. "Stupid, that's not an answer," she replied, and even though Ritsu couldn't see her face, she could __**hear **__the smile in her tone. _

_And that alone made her very happy. Happy enough for the tears to come once more, and come hard, dribbling down her cheeks and onto the older girl's shoulders._

_"__You crying?"_

_"__N-No…I'm fine…"_

_And although it was a lie, Ritsu had never felt more content in her entire life._

_…_

_On…er…!_

_Ono..era!_

_ONODERA!_

* * *

"Where the hell is Onodera?"

As the ravenette stepped down on the pile of rubbish (which wasn't an uncommon sight during the cycle) a desperately confused and sleepy Ritsu sprung up, yelping when the woman's foot came down hard on her thigh.

_E-Eh? Am I dreaming?_ Ritsu wondered, and then pulled her hair, her _long_ hair that she had decided to grow out back in college, up into a ponytail. _N-No, all of that was a dream…This is reality…You're 25 years old, working as an editor for Marukawa Publishing, and you must've fell asleep during the warzone…You work in the Shoujo manga-department as the newbie and your boss (as well as neighbor is-_

"Ah, there you are," Masaomi said, eyes grinning mischievously from behind the black specks.

"T-Takano-san! What are you going around stepping on people for?" Ritsu yelled, dusting herself off and getting up.

" Sorry, thought you were trash," Masaomi shrugged her off, and Ritsu found herself getting pissed off.

_Geez, I can't believe I dreamed about back then! Especially of _her! _Atleast let me have a sweet dream if I blackout! _Ritsu grimaced and grabbed her head, rubbing the headache away.

"R-Riichann…" a tired voice came from the side, and Ritsu turned around to see Kisa Shouka (or Kisa-san as they have been acquainted) looking at him with heavy bags under her eyes. "I…I don't mind if you fall asleep once and awhile but…could you photocopy these please?"

"O-Of course! I'm sorry; I fell asleep in the warzone!" Ritsu apologized, quickly grabbing the manuscript, and turning to the printer room.

"Oi, Onodera-"

"What?" Ritsu snapped, turning back to Takano Masaomi, (previously Saga Masaomi, before her parents divorced) glaring daggers at her short shaggy hair and deep hazel eyes that hid behind those sexy black lenses and-_Shit! No more! That's my boss, stop it stupid brain!_

Masaomi stared at her for a bit, before waving her off, and walking back to her desk. Ritsu let out a 'Tch' and continued to the printer. _And she wonders why I don't love her…Pfft, as if. I'll never fall in love with her, she's absolutely ridiculous and childish and-_

Ritsu let her mind run off countless insults about the woman, but as the photocopies started to finish printing out, her mind had drifted off to more _physical _features the ravenette possessed.

"Haha! Onodera-san, what's that?" One of the men from the opposite department laughed. Another man, from the same department, was with him, and they laughed, pointing at her back.

Ritsu, confused, looked over her shoulder to see a paper stuck to the back of her shirt, and printed largely down the paper was 'Idiot.' The men continued to laugh as she reached and reached, attempting to get the paper off. "I'm sorry, but could you please get it off?" she asked, and let out a sigh of relief when one of the men took it off.

"Aw, but it was in extra-large print too!"

"That was too funny Onodera, you're hilarious!"

Ritsu deadpanned, and grabbed the finished photo-copies, storming back into the office.

"Takano-san!" she groaned loudly, dropping the copies down on Kisa's desk as she approached her superior's desk. "You must've seen that paper on my back! Why didn't you tell me about it?!"

"I have no reason to have done so for someone who passes out cold without a word so selfishly."

_Are you fucking kidding me?_ Ritsu thought, anger building up heavily. "What?!" she yelled, slamming her hands down on the desk, slightly shaking the stack of manuscripts that stood taller than she did.

"Careful, you'll knock them over. They're all new manuscripts that have come in, waiting to be checked. Have fun." Masaomi drawled, sipping her coffee.

"Eh? A-All of these?" Ritsu asked, somewhat not as bold as she felt before.

"Of course. You have to make up for the time you've slept," the ravenette replied, checking through her own pile of scripts.

Ritsu huffed. "You're awful, you know?" She complained, grabbing a small amount off of the pile, and turning to go back to her desk.

"You looked happy. Must've had a pretty sweet dream, eh?"

Ritsu jerked back. "Absolutely not! It was a horrible, terrible nightmare!" she shouted angrily.

"Ooh, this is absolutely perfect for you~"

"What is it now?!" Ritsu asked angrily.

"Next time, put this on your back," the ravenette ordered, holding up a piece of paper that had neatly printed in italics _'__I love you.'_

If looks could kill, Takano Masaomi would have died a thousand times that day.

_Who the hell does he think she is? She's a horrible, disagreeable, over-confident horny bastard-tyrant with no respect for anyone but herself! _Ritsu thought, and picked up a red pen. She was ready to begin checking the scripts thorough when a soft, child-like voice spoke in her mind. _But…You were dreaming about her…so that means that you do like her, even if it's just a little…_

Ritsu dropped her pen, and grabbed her hoodie off from the back of her chair. She then placed it down on the desk, put her head down, and screamed her head off.

"Riichann's finally starting to fit in…" Kisa-san weakly cheered, and although she was too busy screaming her head off to see, Masaomi grinned as she listened to her ex-lover's screams.

_Huh? Ex-lover? Is that what I'm calling her now?_ The ravenette wondered, as she shuffled through the manuscripts. _Come to think about it…How did all of that happen again? _ She picked up her pen, popping the lid off with her teeth, and began to work, a smile plastered on her face.

_Oh right…That was…_

* * *

**The End ahahah you better read this, you little unicorn you, you better read ALL of this do you know how long this took it took days ohmygod days so many flipping days and I was throwing up and shit and I felt like Leonardo di caprio when he didn't win an Oscar and damn it I swear to god if you didn't like this I'm going to rip off your horn and shove it up your rainbowey ass.**

**…****I need sleep.**

**Well, anyways, thanks for reading anybody else who isn't my unicorn x'D (Please review & tell me what you think?)**


End file.
